Harry Has Bad Luck When it Comes to Exams
by ColchianDragon
Summary: Harry Potter nervous about an exam. Pff. Well maybe this has happened before. Harry has test anxiety. Written when this poor author goes through the same exact thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does I'm just having some fun with the characters.

Harry closed his eye's once more. Opened them again. No use, it was morning the day of his exam for Transfiguration. Closed his eyes once more. He didn't really know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like it was OWL's or even NEWT's, and he always did well in the class but no matter how much he tried he was shaking like a leaf in a tornato.

He could hear Ron and the rest of the guys getting dressed and knew if he wanted to get any breakfast soon he'd have to hurry along.

After trying four time to get his leg in his pants Ron had to help him out.

"How come you're so nervous Harry?'

"How are you not? I can't stand exams. Something always goes wrong " he complained. But Ron only patted his shoulder and with a shrug took of for the Great Hall for breakfast with a shaking yet sulky Harry following close behind him.

As they pulled up to their normal spots they saw Hermione already there with some cereal and a glass of pumpkin juice while going over her notes which were neat and color coated. She looked up as they sat down and frowned.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked examining him, paying no attention to the red head who began to gobble down some eggs and try to stuff a piece of bacon in his already full mouth.

Harry huffed as he explained to Hermione, who he was surprised to find calm, what was wrong. After he finished she arched her eye brown in a spitting image of Snape.

"Harry, Ron's right." and continued as Harry spluttered and Ron nodded cheeks like a squirrel. "You'll do fine. We all will. Trust me."

Nor really given a choice he mutely nodded and began to nibble on a piece of toast.

After his third piece it was time to leave and so he took his last bit as Hermione dragged Ron away from the table and the three made their way to the Transfiguration classroom.

All Harry wanted to do was slink in the back seat and hope it was over but Hermione grabbed Ron and him and tugged them in the first row with her in-between them.

Professor McGonagall came in the classroom smiling. This did nothing to ease Harry's nerves as she passed out their exams.

He didn't even realize that he hadn't even pulled out his quill or ink until she called "begin" and he began frantically digging through his bag for them. After a minute of turmoil in which he made much too much noise and papers went flying and he was thoroughly drenched in sweat did he finally retrieved his quill and ink. He looked up to find everyone staring at him and McGonagall's lips in a hard line.

He looked down as Professor McGonagall got everyone in order again and took a deep breath. First things first, my name. Harry Pott … that's as far as he got when all the ink came sliding out the quill giving the top right corner of Harry's paper a blotch the size of a snitch. He tried with no affect to dry it with the sleeve of his robes but all it did was spread the blotch till he couldn't even make out the end of question one. Was it asking to revert a rat back into a tin or a pin? With a tremendous sigh that caused everyone to glance at him again he went onto the next question. Only to find that his grip tightened and his quill snapped. Oh dear. He felt like crying.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. "'Mione?'

"What?" she whispered back.

"I need another quill."

She leaned closer to him, "I don't have …" and looked up causing Harry to look up as well. Professor McGonagall had been eying them and when she caught his gaze came over to him and handed him another quill.

This time Harry really wanted to cry. His head of House really cared for her lions.

He took the quill and began again seeing as he had to hurry or he'd never finish in time.

As he thought of the second question his fingers twiddled with the quill and when Neville sneezed in the row behind him his hand let go and his quill went flying in the air and landing in Dean's hair.

"Oi" he exclaimed trying to remove the quill from his hair.

Harry began apologizing profusely, "I'm sorry Dean. I'm just so nervous. Here I'll help you" and as he got up he knocked over his container of ink. Oh no.

Professor McGonagall made her way over to him as Hermione tried to help Harry but he wasn't paying attention as he tried to dry up the now inked floor. He was thoroughly shocked when it vanished and looked up to see his head of house sheathing her wand again. Of course.

"Thanks Professor." and ended up knocking himself out as he tried to hasten to his feet. Silence and then…

Ron began laughing causing Dean to start as well, finally removing the quill from his head, which cause everyone else to join in. Everyone except for Hermione and Professor McGonagall, although the latter had a noticeable lift to the edge of her lips.

"What?" Ron exclaimed as Hermione continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

'How far did he get this time?"

This had Hermione looking for Harry's paper which she found under his seat. "Well..he almost got his name down." this caused even more laughter and this time everyone joined in.

Harry's head throbbed. He cracked one eye open. Then the other. Then blinked. Blurs moved and the suddenly clear. Hermione came into focus as she placed his glasses on him.

"How do you feet Harry?"

"Like a hundred bludgers had it out to get me. Hey I had the strangest dream."

"What about?"

"I dreamt we were having a Transfiguration exam though it was strange. I was completely mental. All scared."

"Well Harry…"

"Oh come on Hermione. Don't tell me we really do have a Transfiguration exam today."

"No Harry but"

"But what…" he really looked at her and she gave a small reassuring smile that didn't help at all.

"Well we have a Potions exam remember?"

"Uhhh" he began to shake and a sense of De ja vu came over him.

She smiled and patted his led. As she reached the door she turned around " Hurry up before you miss breakfast Harry or Ron won't leave you any. Don't worry. You'll do fine. We all will. Trust me." and left.

Harry collapsed on the bed and shoved his pillow in his face with a huff. "Why does everything go wrong with me" he complained..


End file.
